


Wrapping Up a Business Trip

by obsessive_compulsive614



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/pseuds/obsessive_compulsive614
Summary: Will meets someone in a bar at the end of his business trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by theinspired

Will Graham sat at the airport bar, checking his watch for the fifth time this hour. His flight out of Germany had been delayed twice already, and he was starting to run out of patience. He ordered another scotch as he felt someone sit down next to him. Instantly nervous, Will turned his attention to the television at the other end of the bar. 

 

“Are you a fan?” an accented voice said very close to his ear. Will tried not to shiver at the closeness of the other man and took a deep breath before answering.

 

“Sure. What American doesn’t love baseball?” he mumbled, still not looking at the man next to him. He could _feel_ the man’s presence, like an insect buzzing in his ear. He tried his best to ignore the man, but was finding it more difficult with each passing moment. After what felt like an eternity, Will swung around to face the man with a sharp intake of breath. The man was now looking intently at his own **l** aptop, seeming to be working on something.

 

“So…” Will said, feeling like he needed to continue this conversation with this strange man. “What are you working on?” The man finished the sentence he was writing and closed his laptop, turning to face Will fully. 

 

“You don’t even know my name and you want to know my business?” the man asked. Will wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but he was sure that he was starting to sweat. 

 

“I… uh… I mean I don’t-” Will stammered. The man smiled softly.

 

“I’m only teasing.” he said. Will visibly relaxed. The man reached out a hand and said, “My name is Hannibal. And you are?” 

 

Will looked at the hand for a moment before taking it in his and hoping his hand didn’t feel like a dead fish in the man’s strong grip.

  
“I’m Will.” he said.


End file.
